


Awake

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Dissociative Identity Disorder, During-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Panic, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: After transforming into the Hulk in order to protect the Asgardians, he is either unwilling or unable to turn back, but upon his return to Earth and his battle with Thanos, he is knocked into control of the body.





	Awake

The Hulk didn’t like space travel. That was as much as Bruce could tell within the walls of the underdeveloped well of darkness he floated in. The two of them had never particularly tried to establish the sort of inner world he’d read about online once upon a time, but now he was regretting it ever so slightly. Maybe the Hulk didn’t mind when he was trapped inside. Maybe he’d grown accustomed to it after so much time inside. Bruce hadn’t, but what did he know? All he did know now was what echoed down into the Well and that was always vague, filtered through the Hulk’s scattered thoughts. 

He was sure he hadn’t been here for as long as he had been last time, but time didn’t function in the Well like it had in Sakaar and Sakaarian time certainly didn’t function like Earth time. To put it simply, his measure of time was fucked. 

But the constant frustrated grumble of confinement was trickling to end. Instead, it was being replaced with thoughts of possible nostalgia or at least familiarity. Bruce supposed they’d arrive on Earth. He tried to bring himself to be excited, or at the very least interested, but there was nothing. The blackness of the Well ate at him, pulling away his desires and hopes until he was bare. 

The doctor wondered if he’d be let out now that they were home. 

He supposed not. 

He supposed it might not even be possible anymore. 

He supposed it wasn’t likely to matter anyway. 

Something was happening, at the very least. 

He was getting flashes of light, meaning that the Hulk was taking a pretty bad beating from some unknown enemy, since Bruce knew that light was a glimpse of consciousness. 

He hoped Hulk would be alright, but then again, it didn’t matter all that much. 

The light continued to get brighter, and much more blinding. 

Bruce turned his mind away from it, but the flashes were all-encompassing, drawing at him. 

He felt-

He felt. 

***

Panic seized him. “Where-?”

“Ohmygod, Bruce can you hear me?” He knew that voice, but it felt as though it had been years since he’d had to place it. 

“Who?” He blinked but everything was white. He clawed for some semblance of reality. 

“Hey, it’s alright.” 

He supposed that was a lie. 

He supposed that was important. 

He supposed he was crying based on the way his breath hitched. 

“It’s alright, I’ve got you. It’s Tony. You did really good, big guy. You and Jolly Green both.”

The light began to wash out of his vision as the exhaustion settled into his bones. He saw ragged gashes in the sides of buildings accompanying fires and alien ships not unlike the one he once imagined himself traveling on. His chest clenched as he forced himself to continue looking, the ambient sounds finally beginning to trickle in and direct his attention. 

A balding man was directing uniformed men and women about. He looked familiar. He looked-

“Coulson? Is that-?” He pushed up slightly, but Tony held him down. 

“Yeah. It’s a long story man, but-”

“Are we- Manhattan? Is this Manhattan?” Bruce tried to sit up but found his bones to be made of lead and he couldn’t support himself without making his head spin. “Did I destroy-?”

Tony shushed him, brushing his matted hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Brucie. You did some really good work. We’re all really glad you came back. Everyone missed you, I swear. I- We won, okay? We won, so just go back to sleep. I’ll explain everything when we get home, I promise.”

It was then Bruce noticed how his exhaustion was tangible and that only ignited his need to push away more. He couldn’t go back into the Well, he couldn’t-

“O-okay,” he choked out. 

He reached out blindly for something solid to keep him on top when Tony pulled his hands into his own, calming the shaking fingers. Bruce squeezed tightly as his eyes blinked shut again until he slipped back inside his mind. 

He supposed he was safe. 

He supposed that he was home. 

He supposed that was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
